


Тони Блэр и фантастические твари: места, где они обитают

by australian_paranoia



Category: Queen (2005), The Deal (2003), The Special Relationship (2010), Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_paranoia/pseuds/australian_paranoia
Summary: Нормальный порядок вещей и жизнь премьер-министра Великобритании обратились в прах, после того как он обнаружил в 5 утра оборотня в своей спальне.





	1. Тони и чудовище

Тони Блэр открыл глаза в 5 утра из-за отчаянного запаха мокрой псины, который буквально атаковал его обоняние. Он поежился под одеялом, натянул его выше на голову, подвернул сильнее под себя и повернулся на другой бок, надеясь уснуть. Но запах не исчезал, более того, Тони чувствовал его все отчётливее, словно собака лежала на его кровати, запах становился насыщеннее и ярче. Премьер-министр высунул кончик носа из-под одеяла, глубоко вдохнул и быстро скинул одеяло с головы. То, что предстало глазам, оказалась гораздо неприятнее того, что он обонял. Посреди комнаты стояла огромная грязная собака, стояла она на двух ногах и совершенно очевидно ожидала, когда премьер-министр обратит на нее внимание. Блэр хотел закричать и громко, но вопль оказался заперт в горле, так как животное начало говорить.  
\- Мстр Блр, я, - с удивлением для себя Тони обнаружил, что хоть и с трудом, но понимает речь существа  
Блэр глубоко вздохнул, зажмурил глаза и резко открыл - вопреки надеждам чудовище не исчезало. Глаза Тони уже привыкли к темноте, он различал очертания животного, свет через приоткрытую штору подсвечивал шерсть на загривке, капли дождя, стекавшие по морде, глаза, горевшие зелёным огнем; прокручивая в голове попкультурные образы, премьер решил, что перед ним оборотень, человек-собака. Взгляд министра упал на пол, и он различил серые следы на ковре. Придется менять, как и штору. - подумал премьер, попутно удивляясь прагматизму, который не покидал его даже теперь. Перед угрозой смерти.  
Оборотень же, видимо, счел, что поведение премьера говорит о том, что он скорее готов к беседе, нежели нет, и сделал несколько коротких шагов в сторону кровати. Инстинктивно Тони вытянул правую руку вперёд, левой прикрывая голову, надеялся, что это движение может его защитить. Оборотень застыл на месте, по-прежнему не спуская глаз с испуганного Блэра. Одумавшись, Тони убрал руку со лба и переместил ее на нос - дышать было тяжело - запах мокрой собачьей шерсти ударял в голову, и, задерживаясь в горле, вызывал желание кашлять.  
\- Прмр, прстт за внзпн втржн, - предпринял вторую попытку завязать беседу человековолк  
\- Хмнм. - прогундосил премьер, на секунду снял руку с носа, задержал дыхание и произнес:  
\- Больше ни шагу, говорите оттуда, я все слышу. - моментально выдохнул и вновь зажал нос пальцами  
\- Мстр Блр, – оборотень, хоть и отчаянно жевал гласные, выдавая рык на каждой согласной, говорил различимо и даже на английском. - Мстр блр дл срчн мгу стт члк бд гл.  
Продираясь через хрипы, тяжёлое дыхание и отсутствие гласных Блэр таки понял, что оборотень планирует стать человеком и будет ээээ обнажен. Жестом Блэр указал на халат, который висел на спинке стула.  
\- Накиньте его на себя  
\- Прврщс  
Блэр закрыл глаза. Он слышал рычание, странный шум (наверное, когти терзали несчастный палас, сдавленные хрипы, как же хорошо, что его горничная приходит только с утра).  
Тони приоткрыл правый глаз, но в темноте не разглядел ничего, тогда открыл и второй. Видимо, превращение состоялось. На полу около кровати съежившись, лежал человек, лица премьер, конечно, не разглядел, но заметил длинные спутанные волосы, слегка торчащий кончик носа, напоминавший его собственный. Блэр подподз по кровати туда, где лежал оборотень, наклонился и потрогал его за плечо.  
\- Мужчина, мистер, вам плохо, может скорую? - в голове у Тони не было ничего кроме пары дежурных фраз, сейчас бы позвонить в полицию, вызвать наряд, но, но ситуация была абсурдной, нелепой, и совсем не как в кино.  
А вообще надо зажечь свет в комнате, темно, хоть глаз выколи, - подумал Блэр и пополз обратно к изголовью кровати, чтобы включить лампу на прикроватной тумбе.  
При включенном свете Блэр сумел лучше разглядеть лицо незнакомца и неприятно удивиться тому, как сильно они с ним похожи внешне. Тони похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее не фантасмагория, не сон, но нет, не сон - в комнате по-прежнему было двое - он в своей полосатой застиранной пижаме и грязный измождённый мужчина на полу в его халате. Тони спустил ноги с кровати, но тапочки искать не стал, а быстро и максимально бесшумно прошмыгнул в коридор, придерживая дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула. В ванной он долго смотрел в зеркало, потрогал щетину на лице и, набрав в стакан воды, залпом выпил - если он не умер от рук оборотня, то водопроводная вода его точно не убьет. Он налил ещё стакан воды, и, прихватив из шкафчика обезболивающее, пошел обратно. К зверю.  
За те 10 минут, что Тони отсутствовал, существо ожило и поменяло позу - теперь оно (он?) сидело на стуле около кровати, и как-то смиренно завязывало пояс халата бантиком.  
\- Вот, держите, ношпа и вода, надеюсь, вам полегчало. - официально начал Тони, протягивая стакан и таблетку мужчине. Тот при виде таблетки помотал головой, но воду выпил.  
Тони присел на край кровати напротив оборотня.  
\- Мистер Тони, спасибо за вашу помощь, как и за то, что вы не вызвали полицию, я должен был явиться к вам в более официальном облике, но по пути сюда меня преследовали вампиры и потому...  
Мужчина говорил на чистом английском, гласные уже не ел. Тони поймал себя на мысли, что даже не удивлен фразой о вампирах, день начался рано, и надо просто представить, что участвуешь в дурацкой игре, как же они называются, кажется, сын говорил днд… двд… дпс…?  
\- Мистер Блэр я пришел обратиться к вам за ... поддержкой. Оборотень внимательно смотрел на Тони, и Тони было не по себе, так как ощущение, что он смотрит в зеркало, не покидало.  
\- Идёт война  
\- Война? Где?  
\- Оборотни, вампиры, мир на грани войны  
Премьер поежился при мысли, что он тоже мог бы выглядеть в худшие моменты. Как собака, огромная грязная собака, если бы был оборотнем. Ему нравились собаки, вот корги, чудесные существа, у королевы такие, но тут. \- Ах, да, война.И что я могу сделать в этой ситуации?  
\- Вы можете повлиять на королеву, парламент, чтобы были введены законы, ограничивающие вампиров, вообще законы, которые хоть как-то контролировали их, в случае неподчинения, проводился бы отстрел.  
\- А вы сами не можете разобраться? Тони почувствовал, как напрягся человек напротив, заиграла вена около виска, он не видел этого, но знал, что именно так происходит с ним.  
\- Нет, не можем. Нужна помощь.  
Тони уловил угрозу, исходившую от оборотня, более, чем явную. Сжатые губы и молчаливый озлобленный взгляд, слава богу, этот парень не работал в правительстве, так бы точно покусал всех  
\- Мистер? Э…  
\- Можете назвать меня Люциан.  
\- Мистер Люциан, даже если бы я мог вам помочь, боюсь, меня не поймут коллеги. Ну, знаете, это все фэнтези... "Матрица". - Тони силился вспомнить название фильмов о вампирах, оборотнях. Блэйд? В общем, то, во что никто не верит  
Люциан опустил глаза на мгновение, потом также резко поднял и близко наклонился к Блэру  
\- Мистер, пойми, сегодня пришел я, завтра придет Виктор, так просто остаться в стороне не удастся  
Виктор?! Что это за хрен. Тони отчаянно захотелось материться, ругаться, вообще устроить красноречивую взбучку этому лохматому двойнику.  
\- Виктор?  
\- Глава клана вампиров. Это он решил убить меня. И вот почему я здесь. Мир на грани…  
\- Да, да, я слышал, войны, краха.  
Тони встал с кровати и беспокойно заходил по комнате, ощущая, как холод пола морозит голые ступни, без тапок.  
\- Но что я могу, простите?  
Люциан повернул голову в сторону Тони.  
\- Например, ввести военное положение и отстреливать вампиров  
\- Простите, не понимаю ничего, даже если я соглашусь с тем, что вы реально существуете, я не понимаю, почему мы должны убивать вампиров, а не вас  
Люциан буквально соскочил со стула. В следующие секунды Тони почувствовал, как рука сжимает его горло, а около носа развиваются лохматые пряди бывшей собаки  
\- Да потому что Виктор хочет захватить мир! - прорычал Люциан, сдавливая горло Блэра все сильнее, так что тому становилось тяжело дышать. - Потому что нам не нужен ваш мир, мы не тронем вас, а вот Виктор, Виктор!   
\- Апустите! - прохрипел Тони.  
Люциан послушался и убрал руку, но концепцию личного пространства он, видимо, не понимал.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я подумаю! - осипшим голосом проговорил Блэр, держась за шею рукой.  
\- Когда, - практически прошипел Люциан, - Ине ждать ваш ответ?  
Блэр, видя такие похожие глаза на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, опешил и сказал первое, что пришло в голову  
\- Завтра!  
Люциану ответ, кажется, понравился, и он слегка улыбнулся краешком губ. Такая знакомая улыбка, но такая неприятная в данную минуту.Тони, все ещё держась за горло, сделал оборонительный шаг назад. Люциан понял его намерение и также отступил.  
\- Я вышлю вам все бумаги на почту, мистер Блэр, - дружелюбно заметил Люциан. - И, может быть, свяжусь с вами по телефону. Номер у меня есть.  
Опять эта кривая ухмылка. - подумал Блэр.  
\- И да, спасибо за халат, прекрасный, прекрасный! – еще более дружелюбно улыбаясь, произнес оборотень. - Думаю, если вы вызовите мне такси, я отлично доберусь до своего, ну, пусть будет, леса.  
После того как такси уехало, забрав странного полуголого пассажира в синем халате, Тони зашёл на кухню и практически опустошил бутылку скотча из бара. Ему полегчало. Хотя бы на время.  



	2. Тони и еще одно чудовище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надежды Тони на спокойный воскресный вечер не оправдались

День, который начался с оборотня, ворвавшегося в квартиру в 5 утра, не мог закончиться хорошо. Но Блэр питал робкую надежду, что даже такой день имеет шанс завершиться нормально, чудеса случаются.  
Все воскресное утро премьер провел в состоянии близком к паническому, испытывая тревогу, ужас, страх, и потому вечером, опасаясь за свое психическое здоровье, он решил расслабиться и выпить. По-хорошему, напиться можно было и дома, но здесь его не покидало неприятное ощущение, что за ним следят. Он ещё раз поблагодарил бога за то, что жена с детьми решили устроить и ему и себе миниотпуск.  
Блэру нужен был паб где-то на окраине, где он мог бы посидеть в относительной тишине и одиночестве, не чувствуя внимание десятка любопытствующих глаз, желающих узнать, что же случилось на Даунинг-стрит,если премьер пришел искать истину в вине. Порывшись в интернете пару минут Тони, нагуглил себе непритязательный бар в лондонских ебенях. То, что надо: средние отзывы, зато на краю города, и почти всегда пустой. Он нацепил старые, видавшие виды джинсы, кофту с капюшоном и вызвал такси. Дожидаясь машины у окна, прячась за подранной оборотнем шторой, внимательно изучал улицу, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что его страхи ложные, и за ним нет слежки. Тони глубоко вдохнул, ожидая вновь почувствовать неприятный запах мокрой псины, но не почувствовал ничего. И слава богу.  
Водитель такси был неразговорчивым и на пассажира не смотрел, для пущей секретности Тони нацепил черные очки и натянул на голову капюшон. Где мои семнадцать лет. Как хорошо, что он вызвал такси не к своему дому, а к соседнему, расположенному дальше по улице. Блэр попросил высадить его не рядом с баром, а в нескольких улицах от, расплатился наличкой (практически бросил деньги водителю) и быстрым шагом направился к пабу. По дороге беспокойно озирался, негодуя за себя на то, что так привлекает внимание ещё больше. Уже стемнело, горели фонари, улицы были пустыми и тихими. Светящуюся вывеску бара Тони заметил издалека - бар как бар, судя по тому, что столики около не заняты, никто не курит на ступеньках, народу внутри немного, как он и хотел. Пару секунд Тони помялся около двери на крыльце , закурил сигарету. Его потрясывало, сердце беспокойно сжималось, напоминая о том, что недавно врачи диагностировали у него аритмию. Лучше бы не пить, конечно, и не курить, но заботиться о здоровье он начнет завтра. А сегодня. Тони наклонился к окну и вгляделся в темноту - освещение в пабе было слегка затемнённым, но и так было очевидно, что посетителей мало.  
  
На входе Тони никто не встретил, и это был приятный знак. Знак, что всем на него наплевать. Он подошёл прямо к стойке и заказал пинту Гиннесса у угрюмо смотревшего бармена. И сам может справиться, без помощи официанта. На первые полчаса этой выпивки ему хватит. Посчитав, что раз никто его не одергивает, Тони занял столик в углу. Он ещё раз огляделся, в баре было всего два или три человека и, кажется, ни одного официанта. Господи, почему он ведёт себя как подросток, этот нелепый наряд, осторожничанье. Почему премьер министр Великобритании, да, пускай без недели министр, ведёт себя как провинившийся школьник, хотя ни в чем не виноват. Тони прихлебнул из бокала, пиво было определенно Гиннессом, и даже нормальным. Практически залпом осушил бокал и откинулся на диван, прикрыв глаза. Да, так уже неплохо.  
Когда Блэр открыл глаза, то был неприятно удивлен. Рядом с ним на диване сидел мужчина и и пристально смотрел на него. Освещение бара оставляло желать лучшего, да и очки Тони оставил дома, но даже в этом давящем полумраке заметил, каким неприятно белым было лицо незнакомца, словно измазанным присыпкой или театральным гримом. Сперва вонючая собака в 5 утра, теперь этот клоун.  
Что за бардак творится в мире,- подумал Тони и закрыл глаза снова. - Может этот крип исчезнет. Хотя...  
\- Мистер Блэр ?  
Нет, закрытые глаза не помогают, более того, клоун пришел по его душу. Нелепое переодевание не помогло. - Тони открыл глаза. Сколько раз за сутки он уже так делал. Кошмары не исчезают, становятся только хуже.  
Блэр сделал усилие и поднял голову со спинки, развернувшись к напудренному мужчине лицом. Стеклянные, темные, практически багровые глаза, ужасный парик, наверное, под ним лысина. И темная помада на губах.  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Мистер Блэр, я Аро Вольтури  
Из компании Орифлейм…- мысленно продолжил Блэр, с трудом подавляя смешок.  
\- Знаю, вы уже встречались с Люцианом при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах  
Словно нынешние не такими же.. - подумал Тони, но проложил молчаливо слушать. Этот Аро внешне ужасно напоминал ему напоминал ему Люциана и его самого. Если бы он решился ходить в таком наряде по городу.  
\- Вы знаете о войне между оборотнями и вампирами. Да, как смертному вам не понять, - Вольтури изобразил вежливую понимающую улыбку, - Но в ваших интересах хотя бы попытаться вникнуть в суть дела и помочь нам остановить оборотней. - тон у Вольтури стал угрожающим  
Тони поежился. Его мучила изжога и подкатывающий к горлу комок. Не стоило пить вечером ещё и на голодный желудок. Блэр улыбнулся в ответ «мол, да, я вас понимаю, Высшее существо».  
Существо улыбнулось чуть более благосклонно и поднесло руку к бокалу, стоявшему рядом ним.  
Наверное, там кровь. - решил Блэр, но постарался прогнать эту мысль, чувствуя приступ тошноты и давящую боль в животе.  
\- Мистер Блэр, я вижу, вам плохо, вы в сомнениях, вы не верите, но я, - он сделал ударение на местоимении, - Рекомендовал бы вам принять решение на завтрашнем заседании в пользу вампиров и высказаться за отстрел оборотней. - Вольтури манерно отпил из бокала, аккуратно промокнув салфеткой окрасившийся край губ. - Вампиры не причинят вам зла, в отличие от бешеных шавок.  
Тони было так дурно и тяжело, что он слушал вполуха. Может его просто развезло, может бар и правда плох, а может он просто не выдержал ещё одного своего двойника, который, как и предыдущий, требовал его помощи.  
Тони умел посылать нахуй вежливо, умел невежливо, но годы работы в политике научили его держать себя в руках. И потому он просто сказал "я подумаю" и перевел взгляд на шейный платок Аро.  
Вампир неприятно приподнял губу, как если бы съел что-то невкусное  
\- Подумаете? Война уже у порога премьер  
\- Простите, мистер Вольтури, мне нехорошо - прошелестел Тони и направился к выходу, игнорируя негодующий взгляд вампира  
\- Мистер Блэр, - громко и с издёвкой окликнул его Аро , пока Блэр, пытаясь не растянуться на полу, обходил столики и задевал стулья. - Я вышлю вам на почту материалы.  
Отправлю все в спам. В спам! - мысленно проговорил Тони, открывая одной рукой дверь и вдыхая прохладный воздух улицы. Туман рассеивался, проблемы оставались. Держась за поручень,Тони опустился на ступеньку и достал вторую за вечер сигарету. Ему так надоели эти сверхъестественные существа! Они были навязчивыми, заносчивыми и, самое главное, такими похожими на него.  
Блэр втянул дым тяжело сглотнул, комок, кажется, исчез. Держась за поручень, он достал телефон и набрал номер такси.  
Все вопросы я решу завтра.


	3. Тони и орава чудовищ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Понедельник день тяжелый...

Тони мрачно завязывал галстук у зеркала в коридоре, в который раз затягивая так туго, что трудно было дышать. Вообще его раздражал этот галстук, цвет, материал, даже через рубашку натирал шею. Наконец, справившись с ним, Блэр поправил воротник и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале; он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка выходила жалкой и вымученной. Встречи со сверхъестественными существами наверняка подарят ему серебряных волос в шевелюру. Хорошо, что не сердечный удар. Проклятый галстук отчаянно мешал, премьер покрутил головой, коснувшись подбородком шершавого ворота, проклятье. Потом со злостью сорвал галстук и бросил на пол, краем ботинка толкнув под шкаф. Ничего, сегодня он может пойти и без него.  
Тони закрыл дверь и вышел на улицу, обычно там его ждал водитель в Лексусе, чтобы отвезти на Даунинг-стрит. Но сегодня около дома машины не было. Тони набрал номер Джона, водителя, никто не брал трубку. Неприятное беспокойство словно жгло грудь, охватывая кадык огнем. Блэр потёр шею, расстегнул рубашку на одну пуговку вниз.  
Без паники, он просто задерживается. И все. Но верилось в это с трудом. Слишком много совпадений для двух дней. Что теперь? Ещё один вампиров или ещё один оборотень? Или может быть стая?? Тони ещё раз набрал номер и поднес трубку к уху, краем глаза заметил машину, выруливающую из-за угла, и опознал в ней Лексус. Ладно, обошлось.  
Джон пробормотал какие-то извинения, видно было, как сильно он нервничает; достав платок, водитель вытер лоб. Тони не без внутренних сомнений сел в автомобиль. С другой стороны, после всех этих неприятных встреч, что с ним может ещё произойти? Он не проверил почту, не будет собирать совещание, или что там хотела эта компания уродов. На третьем повороте Блэр ясно почувствовал, что они едут не на Даунинг-стрит.  
\- Джон, куда ты меня везешь? - Тони произнес эту фразу как можно более жестко  
\- Сэр, сэр, простите! - Джон говорил, не оборачиваясь, в голосе отчётливо был слышен страх. - Они угрожали мне убийством семьи, дочери! - голос Джона становился все тише и переходил во всхлипы  
\- Джон, кто эти "они"?  
\- Мистер Блэр, я не знаю, он представился, пожалуйста, простите, я не схожу с ума, представился главой вампиров Виктором, - Джон обернулся к премьеру - лицо беспомощного, загнанного в угол человека. - Они, они сказали привезти вас к нему  
\- Зачем?  
\- Вы будете их заложником.  
Джон развернулся, его плечи вздрагивали, Тони услышал тихое поскуливаение.  
Он положил руку на плечо водителя, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Джон, это не слабость, не трусость, ты оказался в безвыходном положении. Просто отвези, куда сказал этот Виктор.  
\- Простите...  
Да, это не могло закончиться хорошо. Тони прислонился лбом к стеклу, он уже не понимал, куда они едут, наверное, за город, какими-то кружными путями. Где там живут вампиры и оборотни? Какую чушь он несёт. Какие вампиры, какие оборотни, это что история для подростков?! Блэр ощутил, как в нем начинает закипать злость и негодование на свою глупость, идиотизм этой ситуации. Почему теперь он не может позвонить главе службы безопасности?  
\- Мистер Блэр, прошу, не звоните никому, иначе они убьют моих детей. - Джон плакал.  
Блэр положил телефон рядом с собой на сиденье и мрачно потёр виски подушечками больших пальцев. Осталась только ждать и надеяться на чудо.  
У въезда в поместье (Блэр решил называть его так) машину встретили люди, выглядевшие как Блэр и представлял себе вампиров по плохим фильмам: черные сожженные краской волосы, кожаные куртки, латексные штаны. Ужасно безвкусные и вульгарные существа! - решил про себя Тони. Так он подумал ещё вчера, когда увидел Аро, теперь же его мнение только укрепилось. Оборотни казались более симпатичными ребятами. Плюс эти вампиры имели отвратительную привычку постоянно принюхиваться и косить на Тони свои багровые неприятные глаза, видимо, мечтая остановить свои зубы на его шее (которая все еще горела).  
Впрочем, Блэру любезно и даже дружелюбно открыли дверь машины, попросили отдать мобильный телефон, а потом не сказав ни слова провели по парку (запущенный, забросанный пожухшими листьями сад, засохшие деревья с голыми черными ветками, видимо, у вампиров были сложные времена, и на садовника денег не было). Он старался запомнить все, что видит, чтобы описать в полиции: сад, громоздкий неуклюжий особняк с битыми окнами и осыпавшейся штукатуркой, атмосфера не столько ужаса, сколько упадка. Внутри здание было таким же умиравшим и разрушавшимся, как и снаружи; темно, грязно и пусто, запах забродившего вина, бивший в нос с порога, заставил Тони зажать нос и поморщиться. Но вампиры, казалось, не замечали, хотя куда им, ни чувства вкуса, ни обоняния. По мраморной лестнице с битыми ступенями Тони провели в зал на втором этаже, посреди которого стоял трон. Пустующий. Опять же не сказав ни слова, его спутники вышли из комнаты, закрыв дверь на замок.  
Итак, вечер, и он, премьер-министр Великобритании Тони Блэр, находится в пустом грязном зале, закрытом на ключ, без телефона, без света, и что будет с ним дальше, большая загадка. Возможно, его убьют, возможно, перед смертью выкачают всю кровь, зачем пропадать такому добру, а возможно, он просто умрет от голода прямо здесь. От этих мыслей Тони стало дурно, чуть подташнивало, он не ел с утра, а теперь ещё и кислый запах грязных носков, которым был пропитан этот дом, фу. Министр огляделся, насколько это было возможно. На окнах, видимо, висели толстые светонепроницаемые шторы. Тони подошел к двери, подёргал ее, словно ожидая, что она открыта, но нет. Потом пошел к трону - огромному деревянному стулу на подставке, Тони обошел его вокруг, подошёл к стене, где, как он предполагал, были окна, шторы невозможно приоткрыть, словно прибиты к полу, толстые и плотные, не пропускающие свет. На окнах, вероятно, были ещё и ставни.  
Если бы он знал, что его жизнь закончится так, то, наверное, закончил бы ее раньше. Завтра утром приедет жена и привезёт детей. Тони с ужасом подумал о том, что ни жены ни детей, может быть, больше нет. Стало так тяжело, что премьер опустился на пол около трона и сжал голову руками, слегка покачиваясь. Что делать, что делать теперь? Ждать? Что?  
Дверь открылась в другом конце зала, вошедший нажал на рубильник и включил свет.  
\- Ну-с, мистер Блэр, что вы надумали?  
Тони поднял голову и увидел... Нет, он уже привык к тому, что и оборотни и вампиры выглядят плохо: болезненная бледность нездоровый цвет лица, но Виктор, видимо, пролежал в земле очень и очень долго и напоминал ожившего мертвеца. Блэр, цепляясь за трон, поднялся на негнувшихся ногах, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Виктору.  
\- Вы Виктор, так?  
\- Так.  
Виктор прошел мимо Блэра и уселся на трон.  
\- Мистер Блэр, подойдите поближе. Если хотите выпить, вон в том углу. – Виктор махнул рукой в сторону, - Вы увидите столик с выпивкой. Простите за негостеприимный прием, все вышло как-то внезапно.  
Тони воспользовался предложением и налил себе виски, выпил залпом, налил ещё и с бокалом подошёл к Виктору.  
\- Простите, но я не понимаю, что вам нужно. За эти два дня я встречался уже с двумя вашими сородичами  
Лицо Виктора изобразило презрение, он гадливо поморщился.  
\- Люциан, Аро, мои… сородичи? Мистер Блэр не оскорбляйте мой клан.  
\- Извините, но я по-прежнему не понимаю, кто вы, и что вам всем нужно. Помощь смертных? Я человек простой, - на этих словах Тони снова отпил из бокала, - Если расскажу о подобном где-либо, меня отправят к психиатру. Первый случай, когда премьер сошел с ума, едва приступив к своим обязанностям.  
Вампир натянуто улыбнулся и, сложив длинные пальцы рук домиком, начал.  
\- Мистер Блэр нужно, чтобы…  
Шум за закрытой дверью превратился в грохот, что-то зазвенело, упало, Блэр услышал крики и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял уже знакомый Блэру Люциан, позади него Аро.  
Ну вот все и собрались. - решил Тони.  
Понимая, что сейчас может произойти, что угодно, он стал пятиться к той двери, откуда появился Виктор.  
\- Виктор, я пришел за Блэром. - прорычал Люциан (сегодня он выглядел чуть лучше, чем в то памятное Блэру воскресное утро, и даже был одет).  
\- У меня на него тоже были планы. - проговорил Аро, который все еще стоял за спиной оборотня  
Виктор, взбешённый внезапным появлением этих двух, соскочил с кресла и взлетел к потолку. Тони зажмурил глаза, сделал ещё один глоток и открыл снова.  
Надо просто бежать отсюда. - мелькнула мысль в голове Тони, - пока они будут препираться. Он кинулся к двери, но та была закрыта. Что же, не сложилось.  
\- Блэр останется в заложниках до тех пор, пока не согласится на мои условия! - злобно с высоты прогремел Виктор.  
Они убьют друг друга из-за меня, - подумал Блэр. - Как это романтично. Как это смешно. - Внезапно, ему стало невыносимо смешно, смех буквально пронизывал его тело, наполняя теплом и жизнью. В этом смехе было все то, что он испытал за два дня: ужас, негодование, непонимание, страх смерти. Тони упал на пол, извиваясь в приступах болезненного хохота  
\- Виктор, мне кажется, мы свели его с ума, и от него не будет толку. - манерно и спокойно произнес Аро, который, в отличие от остальных, сохранял спокойствие и выдержку. - Так дела не делаются, похищать смертного угрожать ему, вот что ты добился Виктор?  
\- Больше, чем ты своей манерностью. - Виктор смерил Аро тяжёлым пренебрежительным взглядом.- Я взял инициативу в свои руки.  
Люциан подошёл к Тони, который продолжал кататься по полу  
\- Он сошел с ума его бьёт дрожь и лихорадка. - оборотень положил руку на голову премьера. - У него сильный жар.  
Виктор опустился на землю около Люциана, Аро продолжал наблюдать издалека.  
\- Мы его сгубили, и он нам теперь не поможет, нет. В этой войне нам не удастся использовать смертных.  
Оскалившись, Виктор с ненавистью посмотрел сперва на Аро, потом на Люциана и, резко повернувшись на каблуках, пошел к двери  
\- Унесите эту ... падаль…  
Теперь и Аро подошёл к Блэру, тот уже затих и лежал на полу с открытыми безумными глазами, с губ его стекала струйка слюны.  
\- Фу, какая мерзость. И самое мерзкое, он так похож на… - Аро взглянул на Люциана, – На тебя и меня .- поправив волосы, он ещё раз взглянул на Блэра и направился к двери на лестницу. Потом, остановился и повернувшись к Люциану, добавил \- Но на оборотня похож больше, лежит как побитая собака. - изобразив смешок, вампир скрылся в проёме.  
\- Жеманный ублюдок! - крикнул ему вслед Люциан.  
\- Ну, приятель, за халат я перед тобой в долгу - произнес оборотень и взвалил Тони себе на плечо. - Поехали домой.  
P.S.  
Министр Тони Блэр был госпитализирован в тяжёлом состоянии в больницу Лондона в 8 вечера в понедельник. По утверждению свидетелей он был найден около своего дома, ничего не мог сказать и с трудом двигался.


End file.
